This invention relates to a quartz crystal vibrator for a timepiece which prevents its higher harmonic oscillation.
It is known that a quartz crystal vibrator has many higher harmonic vibrations. When it is incorporated into an oscillating circuit, it is apt to oscillate with unexpected higher harmonic oscillating frequency. For example, when the fundamental oscillating frequency is 32 KHZ, sometimes it is apt to oscillate about 190 KHZ, that is the frequency of approximately six times of the fundamental oscillating frequency.
For preventing this higher harmonic oscillation, an inductor, such as a coil, is disposed with it. However, since the internal space of a watch is extremely limited, it is impossible in this case.